Session Fourteen
'' Dark clouds fill the sky overhead as Ireena leads the way out of the tavern. The streets are empty, and the only sound comes from the crunch of gravel beneath your feet, and your own breath seems loud in your ears next to this unnatural silence. You are taken westward, and Ireena stops just beyond the final house along the road. She turns back to you and gestures ahead, "This is it."'' The Party *Alyssandra, the Human Paladin/Warlock. *Dakira, the Dragonborn Bard. *Devi, the Drow Paladin. *Kalil, the Half-Elf Shadow Sorcerer. *Tansy, the Tiefling Light Cleric. On the Trail As the party had decided to leave right away, Ireena led them out of the tavern and to the road leading out of the village. Alyssandra thanked Ireena for her help, however Ireena said that she should be the one thanking them, and that she didn't know how she could ever truly repay them for their help. Tansy suggested that Ireena could repay them by simply living a long and happy life, or as much as anyone could in Barovia, while Dakira suggested that if she could find a way for them to get back home it would be more than enough. Ireena only had bad news to give on that matter, saying that she didn't know if such a thing existed, and that while she had yet to read all of her father's notes, she had yet to find anything about an outsider being able to leave after arriving in Barovia. Ismark suggested that if anyone would know, it would be the Vistani, as the only people allowed to come and go in Barovia. When pressed for more information on the Vistani, the siblings were unfortunately unable to give much more, and Ireena said that while her father's notes did have some information on them, a lot of it contradicted itself. The party decided that seeking out the Vistani would be a good idea then, though suggested waiting until they had delivered Ismark to safety. With that decided, Davi and Dakira asked what dangers they might face on the road, and if the siblings could warn them of anything before they left. Ismark and Ireena gave them what advice they could, warning them of wolves, bandits, undead, and the risk of natural hazards such as debris during a storm. When prompted about the mists, Ireena said that they are both tricky and deadly, and that it would be wise to avoid wherever they are thickest, but that fortunately that was usually limited to the wall around the valley. So warned, the party said their last goodbyes, and headed out. Howling, Hunters The party's exit from the village was uneventful. As they walked, they found the gravel road eventually ended, trailing off into a worn dirt road. To the north, they could still easily see Castle Ravenloft looming over them, the base of its mountain hidden behind the treeline. To the south, the muddy banks of the River Ivlis were partially shrouded by mist. Far above them, the sky was full of dark, heavy clouds. The road led to a large stone bridge that spanned the width of the river, and it continued onwards, turning eastward and into the Svalich Woods. As the five of them followed the winding path through the woods, the party began to hear distant howling. As they continued, the howls grew closer, though the party could not see anything through the trees to either side of the road. Shortly afterwards, an enormous wolf leapt out from the woods in front of them, and another leapt out behind them, barring both routes. Joined in the battle by Ismark, the party fought hard against the two wolves, though a third joined the battle after they brought one down, but they held their own against the wolves, and won the battle. Leaving the wolves behind, the party continued onwards. To the Crossroads Further down the road, the ground began to slope upwards, and eventually the road brought them out of the woods and into a clearing. Directly ahead of them stood a large hill, and at the top of the hill was an old wooden gallows, where a frayed rope hung, swinging in the wind. The road split off to either side of this hill, and a signpost labeled each route: the sign pointing east, where they had just come from, was labeled BAROVIA VILLAGE; the sign pointing along the northwest road said TSER POOL; and the southwest road was labeled as RAVENLOFT/VALLAKI. Near the eastern road, an old, crumbling wall stood as a small barrier between the roads and a small plot of graves. The party stopped to decide which way to go, asking Ismark about the two roads. Ismark explained that the Tser Pool route was a sort of shortcut through to the Tser Falls bridge, as opposed to the longer, more winding road, and that Tser Pool was a large lake. The path passed between the edge of the woods and the edge of the river, and, according the Ismark, the primary risk came from storms potentially causing the water to rise and flood the area, though Ismark also said that nowhere in Barovia is truly safe. After being assured they had not had a storm recently, the party decided that, as it was shorter, they would take that route. As they began to follow the road, the sound of the gallows on the hill creaking loudly drew their attention. When they looked, the party saw a body hanging from the rope that had previously not even been tied. The body had its ankles bound together, and its arms tied behind its back, and when the wind blew again, it caused the body to turn to face the party. The body's only movement came from the wind causing the body to swing, and no amount of blinking made the body disappear. Ismark shut his eyes and turned away, saying they should move on. When Dakira asked if this was normal, Ismark said no, it was not. The party agreed that they should move on, quickly, and Tansy took Ismark's arm and began to lead him away. Though he was startled from being grabbed, as he still had not opened his eyes, Tansy attempted to distract him and the rest of the party from what they had witnessed by teaching them the game "I spy" as they walked. The game continued, and at least partially succeeded as a distraction, until the party made it through the short stretch of the path that passed through the forest. Lights and Colors As they walked, there had been signs that wagons had passed along this route, and that people were somewhere nearby. Once free of the woods, the party found that a Vistani caravan had set up camp on the banks of Tser Pool. As they considered whether or not they should approach, one of the two Vistani women dancing around the bonfire noticed them, which led to the rest of the Vistani becoming aware of them. Uncomfortable with the attention, Devi moved to stand partially behind Tansy. The Vistana who had first noticed them drunkenly made her way over to the party, cheerfully greeting them, and saying that some of the others had been worried that they wouldn't make it today despite what Madam Eva had foretold, but that they were foolish for doubting Madam Eva. The party asked who this Madam Eva was, how she had known they would arrive, and if they had been being followed. The Vistana waved away their concerns and said they probably had been followed by something, but Madam Eva was a seer who did not need to do such things. Tansy asked if this Madam Eva had seen or read anything else about them, and if they should speak with her. The Vistana replied that yes, they probably should. She also invited them to sit and have a drink with them, and when Tansy agreed, added that they also had food. Approaching, Devi asked Tansy where all of the mushrooms and insects were, and Tansy helpfully told her that on the surface, most people ate meat from animals and vegetables from plants. Reluctantly, Dakira accepted that they were going to stop, and joined them, hoping that at least someone might mention more about Madam Eva, or be willing to trade. Things Gained * The knowledge of how to play "I spy." * Their first combat encounter outside of the village. * Their first exposure to the rest of Barovia. * An introduction to the Vistani. Developments The party has left the village of Barovia. The party has defeated 3 Dire Wolves. The party reached River Ivlis Crossroads and chose between the two available roads. The party has encountered the Vistani camping at Tser Pool. Category:Session Category:Curse of strahd Category:Tser pool encampment Category:Land of barovia